


you heal me like the light of day

by lockedinmybody



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Slow Dancing, all softness, just feelings, literally zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: ben and callum finally spend some time together again after not having seen each other for a week, and it brings about some deep feelings.





	you heal me like the light of day

The pressure of Callum's hand in his own is warm and firm, and it keeps pulling Ben back to the present despite the haze in his head.  
The distance from the Vic to his place isn't that far but he almost wishes it was, so Callum would keep doing that thing where he looks back at Ben only to smile and avert his gaze.  
Ben wonders if Callum has that too, that when he looks at him it almost feels too much, the high of his feelings rises in his chest and squeezes, like you could drown in air. 

They hadn't seen each other much this week, both busy with work, Callum worrying about Stuart. But the weekend was here now, and they had a couple of pints together in the Vic, just the two of them at a table.   
It's when Callum's sitting in front of him again, talking about his week and catching his eye every now and then with a smile, that Ben really feels how much he missed him, how his hands itch to reach out.   
And it's stupid really, because it already feels like Ben's on borrowed time. He usually doesn't really get this far, at the point where you have to acknowledge you're spending time with someone because you _want to_, not because of anything else.   
There's nothing to gain, he just wants Callum close.   
There's a lull in the conversation, Callum taking a sip of his beer. Ben taps the hand that's resting on the table with his index finger.   
"I missed ya." It's just loud enough for Callum to hear, and he holds Ben's gaze for a few seconds, and then a slow smile spreads.   
"You too."

As Ben opens the front door he shrugs his jacket off, limbs moving slow because he can't bring himself to be faster.   
"I'm exhausted," Callum breathes behind him, and Ben hums in agreement.   
"This was nice though," Ben says as he steps into the living room, smiling at Callum who follows him.  
"Was? You kickin' me out?" Callum says, grinning with his head tilted.   
Ben feigns indignation. "Might do if you keep giving me cheek."  
Callum laughs lightly and steps closer, fitting his arms around Ben's waist.  
Ben makes a content noise, and his head feels heavy so he lets it fall against Callum's chest. 

He puts the palms of his hands on Callum's back, rubbing them up and down every now and then, and Callum tugs him closer and sways them back and forth.  
"Are you trying to dance with me?" Ben says, lifting his head and looking up.   
Callum rolls his eyes. "This ain't dancin'."  
Ben shrugs and puts his head back down. "Only type I know."  
Callum pushes him off gently. "Right, take your shoes off."  
Ben presses his lips together to smother a smile. "Is this something kinky I don't know about?"

Callum simply raises an eyebrow at him with an amused smile, and Ben laughs as he bends down a little and kicks off his shoes.  
"Right," Callum holds out his hands when Ben's standing up straight again, "now you step onto my feet."  
Ben narrows his eyes at him but does as he's told, and then Callum moves their arms around so that he's holding one of Ben's hands, his other arm is around Ben's waist and vice versa.   
"And now," Callum mumbles as he looks down at their feet and starts stepping around with Ben.   
Ben tightens his grip on Callum's waist as he tries not to fall over, laughing as Callum does the same when they lose balance.

"See, just pretend there's music and we're proper dancing," Callum says in the small space between their faces.   
Ben grins, loving every second of this. There's always something about Callum he didn't know yet, pulling him in. He becomes more beautiful with every newly discovered piece.  
"Where'd you learn this, ey?"   
Callum sighs, eyes on their feet again.   
"Looked it up before a school dance because I was terrified the girl I went with would ask me to dance."  
He looks up again, and Ben smiles softly at him.   
"That's sweet."

Ben decides to break the rules and slides his arms around Callum's neck, pulling himself up and closer until he's hovering close.  
"You're sweet."  
Callum dips down in an instant, mouth moving slowly against Ben's, arms wound tightly around Ben's torso.  
One of Ben's hands comes down to the side of Callum's neck, thumb brushing over his jumping pulse, and then up to the short hairs at the back of his head.  
Callum pulls back a little and breathes deeply as Ben presses a few kisses to his neck.  
"Definitely didn't do this at the school dance," Callum says lowly, and Ben laughs, pressing their foreheads together, Callum's grin as wide as his own.

"I love you," Ben says then, not so much a conscious decision as it feels like the words got pulled out of him.   
Like he couldn't have Callum this close, looking at him _like that_, and not say it.  
Taking it back doesn't even occur to him, because he knows it's true, and what he feels for Callum feels so massive and all-encompassing that he can't betray it.  
Callum nods then, slow, like he's processing the words.  
"And I love you," he says, hand to the side of Ben's face as he softly kisses him. 

Ben looks into Callum's eyes when he pulls back, everything between them somehow feeling both lighter and heavier, and he feels more drunk than he has all night.  
"You wanna stay?"  
Callum nods. "Yeah."  
And he does. Ben falls asleep curled up into Callum, arm slung across his stomach and legs tangled with Callum's.  
He's the first thing he sees in the morning, and everything will probably be okay as long as he's got him close.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is short and sweet lmao i had the urge to write but couldn't really settle on what but yeah  
hope you liked it!!  
[tumblr](https://softlofty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
